Baxter the mail pup
Baxterthemailpup (talk) 12:06, July 4, 2018 (UTC)Baxterthemailpup ''Baxter belongs to Baxterthemailpup AKA pawxdraws on deviantart. '' ''Baxter is apart of the PAW Patrol and the BARK Patrol. '' ''(drawing by MidnightCollies ——————————————-———>) '' ''Baxter is the mail pup of the PAW Patrol! '' Anyone can draw him! Also, ask me if he can be in your story, it Depends what it’s about, Thank you! I would be happy about both of them. Just remember to credit me! All About Baxter! ll About Baxter! Baxter is a good pup... but is sometimes shy. He is a fluffy and cuddly pup. His fear is fire, so Marshall gets the fire out, what a good pup! He likes the team and his job. He is dating Everest, the snow pup. His friends are The PAW patrol, Buster, Tayla, Jérémy (a friend of mine that is on DA), Pepper (on DA), and Aid. He is Respectful, Nice, and and a good pup! If you want, pawxdraws on deviantart said that you can draw Baxter anytime for her Because, she needs help for more pictures of him. ~User:Attack Pac Baxter wears the color bright blue and his puptag haves an envelope on it.' ' Birthday: 'January 20th, 2018 '''Personality: '''Cuddly, shy sometimes, funny, cute, friendly, and happy. Voice Actors voice of Charlie Brown (Adult) Alex Porter (child) Gumball Watterson (Teenager) Jacob Tremblay (-Voice/Actor of August from Wonder- Kid *now*) Personality Baxter is a funny, nice, helpful, and a hard working pup. He can help people, and he can also plan stuff and solve stuff. He Doesn’t really mind getting splash by Marshall... like Rocky does. Sometimes, he crashes in the elevator like Marshall does to help him, only sometimes when he feels like it. He has some things in common like Marshall and Chase does. He is funny just like Marshall. Physical Appearance Baxter was a stray little puppy. He escaped the animal shelter where his family is and his sister that he heard of from his mom before, Goldie.When he escaped, he jumped into the opened trunk of a mail truck. Then he fell Out and appeared in the woods. He met a wolf named Bone. He had to hunt for food most of his life. After 6 years, he wanted to take a walk around the street. Then He saw the mail man stuck and he saved him with the paw patrol and joined the paw patrol after that. Physical Appearance #2 Yes, he haves a family. He haves a mom, dad, a little sister named Goldie and a adopted younger sister named Milly and he escaped because he heard a loud motorcycle because it was motorcycle week and he was small so he could escape easily out of his cage and opened the door and ran off in the woods. He has been in the woods about 4 years. (Because he escaped when he was 2 and his sister, Goldie, was just born.) Appearance A Golden Retriever with brown eyes, with a light blue suit, with a mail cap and the front of the hat is black. A medium sized pup, and a fur-style (a hair style) on top of his head when he has no uniform on. How he joined Are you wondering HOW he joined? The new read this: In The woods, he was going on the streets to take a walk for once. But then, the mail man’s ladder fell and he was hanging on the post office roof. The mail man said, “hey pup, what’s your name?” Then Baxter says, “hey, my name is Baxter, my dream job is to be a mail pup!” The mail man said, “woh, cool! I’m a mail man, you can be my pet dog, but can you call the paw patrol first, Please?” Baxter says “OK!” Baxter calls the paw patrol then he saves the mail man with the paw patrol, “yay! The mail man is down now!” Baxter said. The mail man whispers to Ryder, “he’s my new pup/friend.” Then... Ryder gets a idea, he whispers to the mail man, “I gotta plan!” Then the plan was... Baxter joins the paw patrol and he’s a mail pup because his dream job was a mail pup. He was happy that he joined the paw patrol, he always wanted a perfect job for him! (His Appearance is similar to Tracker’s). Bio Baxter is a nice, silly, and helpful pup. His birthday is January 20th (Created this year But will stay 6) He is a Golden Retriever. He found Everest when she got lost after she joined the paw patrol and they met each other so they had an snowball fight. Then about 4 years later, he joined the paw patrol. He was only 2 when he met her. Baxter is also an cuddly pup and likes to rest with people/pups. He is always sleepy and hungry. He always asks: “is it treat time, yet?” Or “is it almost bedtime?” But he still loves his job. He joined on January 20th, 2018 (the day he got created on). He used to be an stray. As a stray puppy, it was hard. He had to search for food, and he didn’t have Enough food though.... it was hard to find food, for at least him. He wasn’t the only stray in the paw patrol, Rubble was also a stray. Sometimes, he could be silly or serious sometimes.... or happy. Gear He has a bright blue costume. His hat is just like Chase’s, but light blue and no yellow line. He has 2 pockets on each side. Catchphrases *“Delivering Mail, Baxter won’t fail!” (Main) *“Mail, Check! Package, Check! On my way!” *“If you deliver mail, you know you won’t slip on your tail!” *”Follow The Mail on the Trail!” Pup Pack Tools Standard Mail Outfit: Mail Claw (3 claws and different from Rocky’s), a mail launcher (kinda like Chase’s). Mission Paw: blaster (brakes walls and on top of Pup pack and looks like a drill), scanner (looks like Marshall‘s x-ray Screen But sees who’s stuck somewhere and sees through walls), sticky paws (go on walls). Air Pups: compellers (the one that helps a plane fly). Sea Patrol: life saver, water wings (different from Skye’s wings, Baxter‘s sea ones flap and goes under water). Snow uniform: sled (on top), skates (on his feet, it his boots and he can transform them into skates when he says: *barks* skates!). Ultimate police rescue: taser (to take bad guys down), rope (to tie bad guys up), launcher (just like Chase’s police one). Ultimate fire rescue: water cannon (look like Marshall’s And is on the right side), ladder (on top of puppack and it can stay in and come out). Ultimate flight rescue: wings (just like Skye’s and on the sides), Fan (on the top and for hot days or sometimes for extra boost). Ultimate construction rescue: shovel (two on each sides), drill (on top of Pup pack). Ultimate recycle rescue: trash breaker (breaks trash and on top of pup pack), trash bag handle (on the side and comes with trash bag). Ultimate water rescue: blades (for swimming underwater), life jacket (on him, he says: woof, life jacket on!), dusting Brush (to get the dust off the stuff or living things under water). Ultimate snow rescue: shovel (again both on sides), snowboard (on top and it pops right out when he says: woof, Snowboard!). Ultimate jungle rescue: String (on top of Pup pack and it changes by itself to different trees and it stays hanging on his Pup pack), sticky paws (on his feet so he can stick To trees to get them on, he needs to say: woof, sticky paws!). Ultimate spy rescue: spying goggles (he can see in the dark), sticky upside down boots ( can go upside down on trees or other stuff and he says: woof, sticky upside down boots!) Ultimate mail rescue: same as default outfit Pup pack but haves a different costume that is dark blue and light blue Vehicles He has a mail truck/van that is light blue and white. It looks like Marshall’s health/ETM truck, but the back is for delivery stuff like boxes and notes. He has a mail canon in his truck also in his pup pack. On his left side inside of his truck that he can call out to get it out, he has a skateboard so he can chase the mail just in case someone took it or he can use it because his truck can be missing, and He also has a skateboard at the lookout. His truck is a mix of Marshall’s ETM truck, Chase’s Police Truck, and Tracker’s Jeep, (Mostly Marshall’s ETM truck). Fanbox (Made by the amazing User:OpenWish!) Trivia * Baxter has brown eyes * Baxter is a Golden Retriever * He is helpful to deliver mail * He is scared of fire * He likes to travel and walking in the woods * He likes the team * He doesn’t like people being mean to his friends and people. Ask to use him in stories, drawings, and role plays, please! (Credit Me, please!). Stories he appears in '''ALL STORIES ' * Pups Go On A Trip * Tug Bug * Broken Eye * Baxter’s New Job * BARK Patrol: Into the BARK (mentioned) * The Wedding Disaster * Paw Patrol and the Wedding Catastrophe * Pups in Paradise (WIP) * Mail to the Fail (WIP) * Pup Fu!: Pup’s Training Pal (WIP) * Mission PAW: Sweetie’s Rules (WIP) * Pups save the Mailman’s Delivery (coming soon) * Air Pups: The Flight Disaster (coming soon) * Sea Patrol: Pups and the Shark Rescue (coming soon) * Mighty Pups: Super Pups to the Rescue! (coming soon) * Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the package (coming soon) * The Storm : Firenado * More Stories coming soon! 'BY ME ' * Pups Go On A Trip * Tug Bug * Broken Eye * Baxter’s New Job * Pups in Paradise (WIP) * Mail to the Fail (WIP) * Mission PAW: Sweetie’s Rules (WIP) * Pups save the Mailman’s Delivery (coming soon) * Air Pups: The Flight Disaster (coming soon) * Sea Patrol: Pups and the Shark Rescue (coming soon) * Mighty Pups: Super Pups to the Rescue! (coming soon) * Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the package (coming soon) 'BY OTHERS ' * BARK Patrol: Into the BARK (mentioned) * The Wedding Disaster * Paw Patrol and the Wedding Catastrophe 'COMING SOON ' * Pup Fu!: Pup's Training Pal (WIP) * Mission PAW: Sweetie’s Rules (WIP) * Pups save the Mailman’s Delivery (coming soon) * Air Pups: The Flight Disaster (coming soon) * Sea Patrol: Pups and the Shark Rescue (coming soon) * Mighty Pups: Super Pups to the Rescue! (coming soon) * Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the package (coming soon) '''COLLABS * Pups and the Halloween Mystery * Pup Fu!: Pup's Training Pal Relationships Marshall: Friend Rubble: Best friend Chase: sometimes friend Rocky: barely talk Zuma: Friend Skye: Good, But Just Friends Everest: Dating Tracker: Friend Do You Like Baxter? Yes No etc. What Do You Like About Him? He’s Funny He is Smart He Looks Cute He Is Nice What’s your favorite gear of Baxter? Standard Uniform Mission Paw Air Pups Sea Patrol Hat Only Collar Only No Hat Knight Gear Mer-Pup Pup-Fu Uniform King Gear Snow Uniform Piarate Uniform Eye-Patch No Pup-Tag On Collar Super Hero Gear Jungle Outfit Devil (Halloween costume) Baxter is just a devil for Halloween, but he’s really nice. Gallery F591191E-C0C0-445F-8E93-EBBDA2EEE57F.png|Baxter With No Uniform|link=Baxter With No Uniform 23B800CA-0B5A-4EC5-B4EB-B14A97A1B95D.jpeg|Baxter In Mail Uniform|link=Baxter In Mail Uniform 3EA3B6D5-649F-4CA8-9620-78E041E1C860.jpeg|Baxter With No Hat|link=Baxter With No Hat 330D0F6D-703C-4186-B839-EEEB58490E57.jpeg|Baxter In Badge|link=Baxter In Badge C041CB6D-88D1-41CA-9E17-3AAB6B1B21F2.jpeg|Baxter’s Badge|link=Baxter’s Badge 66E14944-CBF1-4CF1-A4A7-D453C631F3B2.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by a person that is gone on Instagram)|link=Fan art (drawn by a person that is gone on Instagram) 0C8A644C-7D65-4607-84A4-6F61D28A37EA.jpeg|Baxter And Moo Moo|link=Baxter And Moo Moo 8925354A-D131-4C03-9317-BC455A535FC4.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by @_official_skye_ on Instagram I pretty sure)|link=Fan art (drawn by @_official_skye_ on Instagram I pretty sure) 0FB3CBC8-F318-466B-BC71-A2080D066C90.jpeg|Random Baxter Picture|link=Random Baxter Picture 52800606-0490-4358-A1E2-3036D334A361.jpeg|Fan art (drawn by a Gone person on Instagram)|link=Fan art (drawn by a Gone person on Instagram) E35B6BD6-77DF-4B75-9D59-268C9C43AC61.jpeg|Happy Baxter|link=Happy Baxter F08CC5BE-2ABB-42FF-9285-289CB3A795C3.jpeg|Baxter Walking|link=Baxter Walking B7AAA22E-5D56-468C-96E8-CB646A0D4038.jpeg|Baxter Delivering Mail (by @mrtwerk on deviantart)|link=Baxter Delivering Mail (by @mrtwerk on deviantart) 04B502D8-EE9A-4372-86B9-15CBEDBD9D50.jpeg|Baxter Created With Puppy Maker|link=Baxter Created With Puppy Maker 72498F4D-91A2-4FCC-B204-A0D66DF34EFA.jpeg|Standing Baxter|link=Standing Baxter 1CC99AD2-60B0-46B0-A5F5-02A65E4D8C62.jpeg|Baxter’s Mail Truck!|link=Baxter’s Mail Truck! Baxter (BAXTER).jpeg|BAXTER|link=BAXTER Baxter Drawing.jpeg|Baxter Drawing (by @shock_the_puppy on Instagram I pretty sure)|link=Baxter Drawing (by @shock_the_puppy on Instagram I pretty sure) Baxter Paper Drawing.jpeg|Baxter Paper Drawing|link=Baxter Paper Drawing Sea Patrol Baxter.jpeg|Sea Patrol Baxter|link=Sea Patrol Baxter Baxter Gift.jpeg|~ This AMAZING drawing by KwaziiCat on deviantart, this is super cute! ~|link=~ This AMAZING drawing by KwaziiCat on deviantart, this is super cute! ~ Poor Baxter!.jpeg|Poor Baxter! (Bassed on my story, Broken Eye (it’s called that because he haves a black eye and some of the pups called him broken eye.)|link=Poor Baxter! (Bassed on my story, Broken Eye (it’s called that because he haves a black eye and some of the pups called him broken eye.) Mission Paw Baxter.png|Baxter In Mission Paw Gear (by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart)|link=Baxter In Mission Paw Gear (by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart) Big Baxter.png|Big Baxter (Also by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart)|link=Big Baxter (Also by @AO-2-NICK on deviantart) Baby Baxter.jpeg|Baby Baxter (Art By @MrTwerk On Deviantart)|link=Baby Baxter (Art By @MrTwerk On Deviantart) Baxter In Coloring Form.jpeg|Baxter In Coloring Form Made By Me!|link=Baxter In Coloring Form Made By Me! Baxter The Mail dog.png|Baxter the mail dog (wow, a amazing art trade with wildstar27 on deviantart, this is really NICE!)|link=Baxter the mail dog (wow, a amazing art trade with wildstar27 on deviantart, this is really NICE!) Baxter is in action!.png|Baxter Gift (thanks to Magix1 on deviantart!)|link=Baxter Gift (thanks to Magix1 on deviantart!) Baxter Cutie.jpeg|Cutie ~this was drawn by GundamOswald on Deviantart this is really cute~|link=Cutie ~this was drawn by GundamOswald on Deviantart this is really cute~ Baxter ready for action!.png|This cute drawing was drawn by SkyHigh29 on DA! Baxter is ready to deliver!.png|Drawn by MidnightFlurries on DA, this was apart of our AT and this is really cute :3 thank you! ~ Baxter And Milly.png|Baxter and Milly (Art trade with nobodyherewhatsoever on deviantart, bro and sis)~|link=Baxter and Milly (Art trade with nobodyherewhatsoever on deviantart, bro and sis)~ 599291FF-869F-46AF-B8A8-D66BCE64BEA0.png|Drawn by EchoingSky on DA, apart of a TA we did. Very Cute! :3 B13802D1-87CC-415D-A302-5238A3190366.jpeg|Uuuugh, tried to do a new drawing style, didn’t work that well... oh well... XD 3341EA61-F07F-4039-B0E1-5E9C9656EAFD.jpeg|I actually did pretty good on this one, just a shaded drawing I did. Using as my profile picture on here!!! <3 5EFB04A9-DC28-454D-A1A7-736458C67EBC.png|Baxter Made with Cartoonize My Pet|link=Baxter Made with Cartoonize My Pet FB6A0367-9112-405E-9E43-57A360662BDB.jpeg|A sketch turn to a drawing I finished on my birthday, GREAT GIFT!~<3 XD|link=A sketch turn to a drawing I finished on my birthday, GREAT GIFT!~<3 XD 1FB3A01E-8F3E-4588-B225-833329B85351.png|Baxter drawing made by arvinsharifzadeh on deviantart, so CUTE! :3 <3|link=Baxter drawing made by arvinsharifzadeh on deviantart, so CUTE! :3 <3 83AD81EC-D609-4714-AF17-188C07F540DA.jpeg|Commissioned by me and drawn by StacyMystery awesome work! <3|link=Commissioned by me and drawn by ~drawn by trc001 on deviantart CUTE! <3|link=~drawn by trc001 on deviantart CUTE! <3 C03954F2-03D9-4E65-8FFA-5B991E29280A.jpeg|Baxter as a merpup! Thanks to Isaacthmerpupdrawer on deviantart! Really cute! 76BA4FD0-F16C-471E-BF50-EE15A1B6674F.png|Amazing Art Trade with the Amazing [[user:OpenWish! Thank you, it’s cute! A5B38E65-B501-4788-B6DC-22135C5E1628.jpeg|A Baxter X Everest drawing I did for INKTOBER, love how this turned out!~<3 EB1.png|Wow, an awesome part of our ART TRADE with user:Chasebuddy22 Baxter X Everest drawing, Cute, thanks Marsh! <3 C51236E5-47E7-47D0-8EB4-E581586CC2C8.png|~Baxter In most uniforms by Wolf-Prince-Leon on deviantart. I know Baxter is not a super hero for Halloween, he’s Really a devil for Halloween, but I still love it, I’m thinking the superhero costume can be his Halloween dance costume or his new costume for this year. :3~ Baxter-drawing-by-MidnightCollies.png|I commissioned user:MidnightCollies I love it, he’s cute! ^^ 89CBDE9D-1153-468A-ADCB-5568FD20D14C.jpeg|Andres and Baxter Sleeping Baxter-Everest-Rubble.jpeg|Baxter, Everest, And Rubble playing tag (or running around) by LoyalPup on DA! BaxterAT.jpg|An awesome AT with User:Colfea he looks very cute! <3 Making new friends around the world.jpeg|Cool friends from around the world drawing from DisccatFR on DA! He drew this picture of some pups around the world, meeting each other, and are different languages!! I really love this picture!!! The picture has Tundra, Aid The Golden Retriever, Masshe, and the others don’t go on here. There are 3 Golden Retrievers, so that might be confusing to you. Baxter is next to Akari (a brown, gray, and a brownish grayish colored pup) and Tundra, now you know where he is! :) I really really love this drawing! :3 Dizzy from the tail spin.jpeg|Did a Art Trade with DisccatFR on DA, And I wanted this from him :3 It looks very cute, and I also saw him draw it on a livestream, which it was awesome! X3 Kawaii-Mail-Pup.jpeg|I requested user:StacyMystery on DA because she reached up to 100 watchers, this is really cute!~ 1546743338664.png|Baxter by user:Dragons19! Baxter.png|I commissioned user:Tundrathesnowpup and this... is... AMAZING!!! One of the best commissions I ever had! <3 21BAEDA2-FE49-48FA-8B5D-518180BBB4BA.png|Art Trade with user:Icetiger101 and this is really cute, thank you! :3 FD4724BA-1B37-4079-8F6F-E49207CF2C86.jpeg|Art Trade with user:Icetiger101, the same picture but with a background! ;) 1260DD27-7F34-41EA-B014-AA23BE48D6AD.jpeg|Happy Birthday, Baxter! (January 20, 2018!) E98308E9-C813-4E26-A69C-9F202DB7FDF4.jpeg|A big thanks to DisccatFR on DA!!! Baxter & Jérémy with cake on them... Jérémy! (It’s Ok, pal!) Hopefully it’s dog chocolate. Anyways, Happy Birthday Baxter! 975164F0-103A-4A7E-BEBF-E09F625AA371.jpeg|In a Temple, by DisccatFR on DA! 4926B0B6-D8B8-4D59-8E89-DA845250F422.jpeg|(I had permission, I asked) drawing by Kreazea, commissioned by me! MYTHICALSS - BaxterOutfit.png|Baxter by user:MythicalSS MYTHICALSS - Baxter.png|Baxter by user:MythicalSS Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Current Generation Category:Current Gen Category:Golden Retriever Category:Mail Pup Category:Cute Category:Blue Costumes Category:6 Years Old Pups Category:Golden Category:Baxter/gallery Category:Baxter Category:Puppy Category:Paw Patrol Category:Super Pups! Category:Cool Category:Cool Characters Category:Cool Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Blue Category:Puppy Dog Eyes Category:Shy Characters Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Nice Pups Category:Good Category:BaxterTheMailPup’s OC Category:Special delivery Category:Sweet Characters Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Golden Retrievers Category:Golden Characters Category:Young Pups Category:Smart pups Category:Cute Pups Category:Cute Characters Category:Fluffy Category:Mail Category:Mail worker Category:Package pup Category:Delivery pup Category:Happy pups Category:Nice pups Category:Cute character Category:Mail character Category:Worker Category:Member Category:Brown eyes Category:Gold fur Category:Gold Category:Blue suit Category:Blue hat Category:Baxterthemailpup’s Character Category:Really cute goldies Category:Goldies Category:Siblings